World's Apart
by Sage Rikudo
Summary: Harry Potter loses everybody he cared for, and when Death offers him a new chance to go back in time he gladly takes up the offer. However the World he has arrived in apparently is quite different from his own world. where he not only has to survive the Dark Lord revival, but also from the Order who are convinced he is a Death Eater. Eventual Harry/multi
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, this is my fist time writing fanfiction, and my take on the Potter travelling through dimensions genre. Please be kind to me.

Hope you guys like it.

Please don't forget to review.

 **Prologue**

* * *

He stood there all alone, in the ruins of the place which had been like a home to him. He was all that was left alive among the ones who had fought in the war. Voldemort, along with his Death Eaters were all defeated, however, the so-called light side also faced several casualties. All of his friends died, and he was probably the only magical being left in all of Britain.

Harry let out a string of curses at Voldemort. They had the upper hand in the war and most of the Death Eaters were finally defeated, until it was just Voldemort and his lieutenant, Bellatrix.

No one, however, realized how desperate Voldemort was in his want to live forever. Though they had destroyed all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, Voldemort had found another way to cheat death.

Despite all of his bad traits, none could dispute the fact that Voldemort was a prodigy, one that came only once in every generation. He had linked the central ward stone of Hogwarts into a giant magical bomb, set to explode with his demise.

As Voldemort had died by the backlash of the killing curse as the Elder Wand had rejected him, the ward stone exploded releasing all the magic present within Hogwarts, ripping the very fabric of reality, effectively killing almost everybody there and succeeding in somehow reviving Tom.

Only Harry's place as the Master of Death saved him from the magical rush and he was just knocked unconscious under some rubble. When Harry came to, he saw the bodies of Ron, Hermione, the other Weasleys, his professors and everybody else who had fought alongside him in the war.

Harry wept miserably at their deaths for a long time. After nearly a day of wallowing, Harry got up, despair and anguish turned to anger and hate at Voldemort.

Voldemort, who had been severely weakened had fled to heal and recruit more followers, began to attack the Wizarding World at large. He faced almost no opposition in his attempts except for Harry who fought him when he managed to catch up with him.

The Second Wizarding War against Voldemort had reduced into a game of cat and mouse, with Harry as the cat.

One by one Voldemort's followers fell at Harry's side, and as the Master of Death, there was not much the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself could do to Harry.

Their favorite spell _'Avada Kedavra'_ was useless against him. And Harry had gained an insane sensitivity towards Magic that let him sense magic like never before. In addition to that Harry's already large Magical Core had grown too.

It was only a time before Harry hunted down all the Death Eater and Voldemort was left all alone. The Damage done to the Wizarding World, however, was irreparable. Almost of the Wizarding societies worldwide were either wiped out or disabled beyond recovery, with only a few scant survivors.

Ironically, the two titans clashed at the same spot which had once been like another home to both of them.

The last Duel in the ruins saw Harry as the victor, he was exhausted, though, from the battle.

'Now I can finally die in peace' Harry thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the same place he had been only it looked as if everything was in greyscale.

"Are you satisfied with the outcome of the fight." A voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around reaching into his coat to draw his wands only to find them missing. A dark chuckle caused him to look at the person standing in front of him.

He wore a black cloak and a hood covered his face. The only thing that were visible were a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked warily, he had never had a good experience with hooded figures in his lives.

''I'm known by many names throughout the world, though you could call me Death." He said in his creepy voice. Somehow, Harry got the feeling he was grinning under the hood.

''You have another option as the Master of Death," Death continued, "You could simply choose to relive your life again, perhaps get another chance with friends and family."

Harry thought for sometime about this before asking "What do I have to give in exchange." He had learned not much comes without a price to pay in the Wizarding World and almost all miracles required some sacrifice.

If possible, Harry could swear he felt the grin get wider.

''All you have to do is relinquish the Hallows back to me." Death said.

Seeing Harry's confused look Death decided to explain

"I gave the Hallows to three brothers. Mortals were never meant to wield them. You have seen the amount of Death and Destruction caused by the Hallows. The one who obtains all three, would then be able to exchange the Hallows with a wish granted by me. Hence a person who own all three of them was known as Master of Death."

"So you mean to say I could go back, but I would lose the wand, cloak and stone, along with my newfound skills."

"No, the skills you obtained are the result of being the true owner of the Hallows. They will stay with you, just the Hallows shall be taken back by me. So do you accept?"

"Yes" Harry replied without any hesitation. This time he would save everybody, even if he had to wage a was by himself.

"hehehehe" Death chuckled before snapping his fingers causing Harry's vision to spiral into darkness. As he was losing his vision, he thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a white expanse in front of him. He looked around him, there was nothing around him, just plain whiteness around him as far as he could see.

* * *

'Where am I?' Harry thought to himself.

"You are in the void, about to enter a new world." A voice said behind him.

Harry quickly spun around to see a white figure materializing. The only thing which distinguished him from the surroundings was a dark outline.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The figure chuckled for sometime before replying, ''Forgot me so quickly, I'm hurt, after all I'm ding for you." He paused before continuing. "I'm death."

Harry was shocked, the being in front of him was white except for the dark outline. On the other hand, the death figure Harry had met before was covered in dark cloak, and though Harry could not remember seeing his face, he definitely remembered those eerie glowing eyes.

"You are death, but how is that possible. When I met you earlier, you were quite different. Even your voice was different."

Death smirked at Harry's question.

"What you must understand, young Potter is that everything begins and ends with the void." Death paused. "The void is simply a manifestation of that and I too change whether it is to create, or it is to destroy. A deity does not have a fixed form they represent their current nature. Can you follow me so far?" Death asked Harry.

Harry gave a slow nod in return. Seeing the nod Death smiled once more before continuing.

"When you met me before, you had given up all hope and were waiting for me to claim you, now its time for your Genesis in a new world. Hence the void has now changed to represent creation and even I have changed my form."

Harry nodded again before another question popped up in his head.

"Okay, but what do you mean by new world? I thought you said that you were going to send me to my past."

Death sighed, before looking at Harry.

"Harry, you must realize that I'm not God. The manipulation of time-space is bordering on the realm of God. No deity other than God himself can reverse time and send you into the past. What I'm doing here is simply transferring you from one universe into one of the many other universes that exist in the multiverse."

"But some humans have even managed to create time turners, that enable them to go back in time." Harry interrupted him.

Death gave an annoyed look at Harry for interrupting him, before answering.

"God made humans in his own image, He gave them the ability to do things that are restricted even to several dieties. Now as I was saying before you interrupted me," Here Death again gave a pointed look at Harry "There are some restrictions even to the world I am going to send you to. I've brought you here to explain that to you. Better get comfortable this discussion might take a while."

Death waved his hand and a couch formed behind Harry, who sat down on it.

"The Universe has several rules. One of which is that no two similar existences can continue in the same world at the same time. The universe would recognize you as an anomaly and try to erase you. You would disappear before you could do much to change anything. So the world I'm going to send you in has no Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry, upon hearing this was shocked. Seeing his shocked look Death raised his hands before Harry could ask him a question.

"There however, is a Girl-Who-Lived and apart form that almost everyone else from your world is there and its mostly the same, don't be surprised however, if someone behaves in a way you are unfamiliar with. Oh and one more thing, your parents are alive and well in this world. Voldemort, didn't kill them as they were not at home at that time."

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Death again smirked seeing his expression.

"Now you'll arrive at the time of the Quidditch World Cup. And be careful of keeping your dimensional jumping secret. There is no telling what people may do if they find of the truth."

Death again paused for a couple of moment. "Now for a few new skills, as you have returned the Hallows back to me you have gained some Animagus transformation in exchange of the Hallows. You have gained the Phoenix, Unicorn and Basilisk transformation in exchange for the cloak, stone and wand . Moreover, as these are magical Animagus forms, you shall have minor passive abilities even in your human form. Now Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Which all abilities will I gain?"

Death smirked at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Anything else."

Harry glared at him for sometime, but seeing as it had no effect on Death, he gave up his glare and shook his head.

"Okay, now for the last topic, one person wants to meet with you before you enter the world. He can help you set up an identity here."

Death waved his hand and a man appeared in front of Harry. He had silver hair that reached his shoulders, green eyes and an aristocratic look on his face. He was tall, over 6 feet in height, and had broad shoulders. He wore a black wizarding robe embroidered with green and silver. Overall, he looked extremely handsome, like an ideal king or noble should.

The man bowed in front of Harry, he rose and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter, my name is Salazar Slytherin, co-founder of Hogwarts and patron of the Noble house of Slytherin."

Harry immediately went on guard, here was one of his least favorite founders on front of him. Salazar upon seeing Harry's change in demeanor gave a bitter laugh.

"What has my house become, if just my name causes people to look coldly upon me." Salazar said sadly.

"Well you have never done anything to endear yourself to the others. Your Pureblood dogma is what caused several families to look down on the Muggle children. You went so far as to create the Chamber of Secrets to kill those of whom you deemed unworthy of studying in Hogwarts. Do you know how many people nearly died due to the Basilisk?" Harry said nearly shouting at Salazar towards the end. Salazar sighed sadly at Harry's words.

"Slytherin house is not the house for purebloods only. The House of Slytherin looks only for ambition. Why would I detest Muggleborns, when my wife was a Muggleborn?" Slytherin said.

Harry was shocked, and was gaping like a fish. Death chuckled at Harry's expression Slytherin paid no attention to it and continued.

"The Chamber of Secrets was not made to kill Muggleborns, rather it was a safe haven for one of my pet creatures, the Basilisk. The location of the Chamber is passed down throughout my family line and my lineage is responsible for taking care of the Basilisk. Do you think that Tom was the first person to open the Chamber? He was just the first person to bind the Basilisk to his will and use the Chamber for his own means."

"But you are known throughout History as one who hates Muggleborns, how can you get such a reputation if there wasn't at least some truth in it." Harry questioned.

"Mr. Potter you must realize that I loved my wife above all else. It is a sad fact that most of the things during the time of the founders were clouded in the history and not much is known in the modern era. Also most of the Slytherin house members were ambitious. In order to gain popularity with the old and powerful houses they spread their dogma of Pureblood supremacy in my name. Throughout the ages, these lies became a part of history and almost all people believed it, though, it cannot be further from the truth."

"But why are you telling me all of this?'' Harry asked him.

''I'm telling you this because I have a request of you, Mr. Potter. Because of certain events which have transpired in your own world, you have become my magical successor. That is, though you have no blood relation with me, Magic itself has chosen you as my successor."

Slytherin gave Harry another bow, and continued while bowing ''I, Salazar Slytherin ask you to clear this taint that has befallen my name, and to restore the Proud and Noble House of Slytherin to its former glory from the so-called snake pit it has become."

Harry was shocked, Salazar Slytherin was undoubtedly a very prideful man. To bow before him and ask a request must have been very hard on Salazar but even then he had asked it.

''I… I… accept" Harry said uncertainly after thinking for sometime.

"Very good, now that you have gotten an identity in the new world we can send you there." Death said clapping his hands

'WAIT WAIT, what is this about me getting an identity?" Harry asked Death,

"Did you really think that you could go into the world as Harry Potter. When you show yourself, there will be tests to verify your heritage and then it will come to light that you are not only a Potter, but also the son of James and Lily. That would open a new can of questions and cause several headaches. All future events can become unpredictable, and your knowledge of the future would be of little help. Thus you shall be known as Harry Slytherin, descendant of the most Noble house of Slytherin. Any check performed would only confirm the claim, as Magic has indeed chosen you as his successor." Death said.

Harry looked pensive at losing the name he had carried since birth, however he understood Death's logic.

''Okay, I can see the advantages in adopting the Slytherin title, and I also accept your request to change the reputation of Slytherin from within. Now is there any other revelation you wish to tell me about?" He asked.

Death shook his head; Salazar however spoke up "Can I ask you to take care of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"But Death said that I would return during the time of the Quidditch World Cup. The Basilisk was dead by that time."

"Basilisks are a rare creature, hunted for their hide and teeth which are very expensive as they are used as potion ingredients. The Chamber is a safe haven for the Basilisks. There is a young Basilisk in the Chamber, Tom just used the oldest and the most powerful Basilisk as he cared nothing for the creature. He just wanted to fulfil his ambitions through any means. He saw no need to take care of the young Basilisk as it was not old enough to kill with its sight. The poor thing is now all alone in the Chamber, please take care of it."

''Okay, I'll try my best." Harry replied.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I'm truly grateful that you are taking up my name and I'm sure that you will be able to bring back honour to my name."

Harry nodded once to Salazar who nodded back.

''Okay, now its time to send the lad on his way." Death said.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Death waved his hands and Harry disappeared in a bright flash.

* * *

A person feels smothered from all sides when he apparates. He felt his body being smashed into a paste.

PAIN

Intense pain, the likes of which he had rarely felt in his life assaulted his senses. But before he could scream he found himself in a field with several people scattering and running around wildly.

Looking around he realized that he had landed in the location of the Quidditch World Cup. His expression then became grim as he realized that the Death Eaters had probably began attacking the spectators.A painful scream, which sounded female brought him out of his thoughts.

He rushed towards the source of the sound cutting through the crowd. He could hear several people shouting at him to stop, but he ignored them and continued to head in the direction of the scream. When he finally reached a clearing his blood boiled at what he saw.

 **Author Notes**

Special Thanks for desireejones99 for giving me her input. This chapter is extended thanks to her.

Notice:

I know my grammar is not so good, I'm looking for a Beta. If anyone is interested please PM me. I would really appreciate it.

Please Read and Review.


	2. First Ripples

**_AN:  
Here is the first chapter for the story, Hope you like it. Tis is just the Draft for the chapter, I'll modify it based on the reviewers suggestions, so please don't forget to R&R. :)_**

 ** _Update:_**

 ** _I would like to thank Pheonix BJB for his valuable comment, I have replaced my errors and would try to add description as well. I'm not a very good writer and English is not my mother toungue, or even my first language. I apologize for my bad English in advance._**

 ** _For those of you who have read this chapter before, Please skip to the last section:_**

 ** _Chapter 1: First Ripples_**

 _A few minutes earlier,_

In a clearing somewhere in England many people could be seen standing, talking with others or celebrating. There was an air of festivity. The 422nd World Cup had just finished. Though Ireland defeated Bulgaria in the finals, supporters of both the teams had plenty to celebrate. Victor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, managed to catch the snitch, narrowing the loss margin considerably.

In a clearing few people wearing black cloaks and masks were seen. One of them raised their hands and a flash of light emitted from it. A scream came from a man who was hit by the light.

Soon the others also started casting spells, and the terror soon spread among the crowd, people could be seen running away from the group of cloaked men. Among the mob of running men, a couple of girls were separated from each other and were pushed apart.

"Hermione" A dark haired girl called out, pushing against the mob to reach her friend.

The other girl, a bushy haired girl tried to find her friend in the crowd, but was being pushed by the crowd of grown men. After sometime she managed to reach a clearing in the crowd. She sighed in relief.

"Look at what we've got here, a Mudblood delivered straight into our hands." A cold voice said from behind her. She turned around and when she saw the cloaked figures surrounding her, her face paled.

''Its Potter's friend." Another one of the Cloaked men said.

Some of the men glanced at her menacingly, Hermione took a few steps backwards, turned and ran away from the men.

Or tried to a least

 _"Locomotor Wibbly"_

Hermione tripped and fell down as her legs was turned into Jelly from the curse.

"Remember, we should not do anything too drastic until the Dark Lord's plan is complete." One of the Death Eaters told the others. "That does not, however prevent us from having some fun."

He raised his wand and aimed it at Hermione.

 _"_ _Crucio"_

* * *

The other girl also managed to escape the mob. She saw her friend being surrounded by dark figures in cloaks. Slowly, she made her way towards Hermione hiding behind tents and crates that littered the area.

"... Dark Lord's plan is complete." She heard one of the men say to the others. "That does not, however prevent us from having some fun."

 _"_ _Crucio"_

Knowing the curse would do nothing good, she jumped in front of Hermione without thinking, right in the path of the curse.

PAIN

INTENSE PAIN

pain, like she had never felt before wrecked through her body. She involuntarily let out a loud scream. It felt as if someone had replaced all of the nerves of her body with hot iron rods. She involuntarily let out a scream.

"Jasmine" Hermione cried from behind as she watched her friend be tortured while she couldn't do anything to help.

Jasmine slowly grit her teeth and forced back the scream. She slowly raised her wand up to cast but before she could cast a spell her wand was yanked away curtesy of an expelliarmus.

"Gentlemen, this must be our lucky day. We have the Girl Who Lived before us. Let's give her a warm reception."

All of the Death Eaters raised their wands at her and at the same time cast curses at her.

"Crucio"

Several spell were headed of towards the two girls at the same time. Both of them looked on in fear as the curses were shot towards them.

* * *

Harry arrived on the scene to see the Death Eaters torturing two girls, one of which was obviously Hermione. His blood boiled at the scene. He remembered something similar happening with him in his world as well. No wanting the girls to be tortured further he transfigured a cloak for himself.

He was moving before he even finished wearing the cloak. He pushed the brunette behind him with one hand while casting with his other pouring all of his magical power into it.

 _"_ _Protego Maxima"_

A white translucent shield sprang up in front of Harry blocking most of the spells, the few unforgivable Spells that were cast were blocked by him transfiguring the rubble around him.

Harry continued to block all of the spells that were fired at him, either using the shield or via transfiguring the rocks. Jasmine and Hermione watched him block all of the incoming attacks.

The Death Eaters saw that the shield was not letting any of their weaker attacks through. They shifted onto curses like the Blasting Curse, Cruciatus Curse and someone even fired a killing curse.

Harry blocked all of the curses sent towards him, he could feel his shield weakening from the constant battering it was taking, and though he was loath to admit it, the increasing number of unforgiveable spells were also harder to block. Few even managed to get through his defense. Fortunately, they didn't hit anyone.

He got an idea. It was so stupid that he was sure Hermione would scold him for trying to use it untested, in the middle of a fight, but it felt right in his mind. With a flick of his wand he banished the shield towards the Death Eaters.

A Death Eater who was in the middle of casting a blasting hex found the hex prematurely stopped by the shield which was shot towards them. The hex blew up blasting him and a couple of other Death Eaters into pieces. The other Death Eaters were also not unharmed. They were pushed back by the shield which felt as if a car or a truck had hit them. The Death Eaters slowly got up most of them dazed from the blast.

Harry took the advantage and cast cutting charms on the Death Eaters. These charms were pretty much harmless in most situations. But Harry in all the years he had spent hunting Voldemort and his Death Eaters had increased his skill with the spell to such an extent that it was almost equivalent to a killing curse shot by him. Major arteries, nerves, soft cartilage and even a neck was severed by the time the Death Eaters managed to recover from their shock. But the numbers of Death Eaters were thinned considerably. From slightly over a dozen Death Eaters, only five survived. All of them looked at Harry in shock and fear. In a single motion, they all reached for their neck and disappeared before Harry could press the assault further.

Harry sighed in disappointment, He slowly turned towards the two girls.

''Are you both alright?" He asks them.

They both slowly nod their heads, still in awe at the power and skill they had seen the boy who looked to be their age, display.

Jasmine, recovered first and seeing the boy look at her in confusion decided to introduce themselves.

''I'm Jasmine Potter, and this is my friend Hermione Granger. I would like to thank you for saving us."

"No problem, it was …"

 _"_ _Expelliarmus"_

Harry barely managed to dodge the spell which was aimed at his wand hand.

 _"_ _Stupefy"_

 _"_ _Petrificus Totalus"_

 _"Protego_ _"_

Harry blocked the following spells with a protego. He turned around to see his attackers fully and gasped with shock when he saw him.

A man wearing rimmed spectacles, with black hair and looked just like the pictures he had of his father, James Potter, albeit slightly older. And with him was another person who he had considered as his family, and had been one of the few people who had loved him unconditionally and been there for him always, his godfather Sirius Black. Sirius looked much better than Harry had ever seen him. Seeing both his dad and Sirius made him lose his concentration and his shield flickered.

 _"_ _Stupefy"_ several of the Aurors who had followe dthe two yelled out.

Coming out of his shock, Harry tried to dodge them but couldn't dodge them all. He got struck with a couple of stunners, which send him collapsing backwards. To Harry's immense shock, he was not knocked out, just severely winded. Harry kept his eyes closed and tried to regain his strength.

"Lets bring him in for questioning." One of the Aurors said.

Harry jumped up hearing that surprising several of the Aurors.

'I have to get out of here.' Harry thought.

Unknown to Harry his eyes were glowing. They were yellow and his eyes were slits. All the wizards who were looking at him found themselves unable to move. Some struggled and were able to move sluggishly while the others were barely able to move.

Harry felt a pull in his stomach, going with a hunch he poured more of his magic into the feeling.

Suddenly he burst into flames, all the Aurors who were there found themselves able to move again. They shielded their eyes with there hands and a couple of them sent stunners into the flame. When the flames died down they saw that there was nothing there, no traces of him remained.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked.

"I have absolutely no idea, it looked like he just combusted." James said.

"Well, there is no trace of him left here now, he obviously escaped." Moody said grumpily.

"Dad, that man saved us" Jasmine told her father.

All the Aurors turned their gazes on her. Hermione also shakily stood up beside her and elaborated.

"Yes, he did indeed save us. The Death Eaters were about to harm us when he jumped in front of us and duelled the Death Eaters. He even killed several of them. If he hadn't shown up when he did, we would have been hurt badly or even worse." Hermione stuttered towards the end.

''Impossible, a single wizard managed to fight against so many Death Eaters at the same time. That's unheard of. I doubt even Dumbledore could have done such a feat in his prime." One of the Aurors said.

"Such a wizard running lose in our country could be a danger to our society, we do not know him, nor do we know his background. The fact that he hid his appearance just goes to show that he has something to hide from us. I say we consider him guilty unless proven otherwise. All we know about him is that he has killed several people" Auror Dawlish said.

"We can't simply arrest a person because he wore a cloak and was powerful, but I agree with your point. He is an unknown quantity, a loose cannon and we must try to at least get some background on him, so that we can guess his motives." James said after thinking for a while.

He then turned towards Jasmine and Hermione.

"Do you mind if you could give us your memory about the incident so we could see exactly what happened." James asked the girls.

Both the girls slowly nodded his head. James ordered one of the Aurors to bring a Pensieve. The Auror nodded and ran off to the boundary of the Apparition Wards and Disappeared. All the Aurors who were left began to search the bodies of the Death Eaters who were lying in the ground. James and Sirius placed a hand on one of the girls' shoulder and herded them away from the carnage.

''Are you girls okay," Sirius asked them.

They both nodded their heads, James and Sirius shared a look before turning around to continue their investigation.

"Jasmine, Hermione are you both alright."

They both turned around to see Lily Potter running towards them.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but this is a crime scene and there is an investigation going on. I've got to ask- "The poor Auror didn't even get the chance to finish before he was steamrolled by an anxious Lily Potter. She ran towards the girls and wrapped both of them in a hug.

"Where were you girls? Do you know how worried we got when the attacks began and you were nowhere to be found? Are you both alright," She asked while searching them for any signs of injury.

"Ma'am we've got to ask you to leave, an investigation is going on at the moment. A wizard has killed several others in a magical fight," one of the Aurors told Lily.

"Let her remain, she could help us in identifying the spells used in the duel. After all, in the past 50 years, there hasn't been anyone who has scored higher in Charms and Arithmancy in their N.E.W.T. than Lily." James said proudly.

Lily blushed at the praise, while Jasmine and Hermione chuckled, while Sirius bellowed loudly, causing Lily to bury her elbow in his stomach. Sirius grunted in pain. The others laughter was cut when the Auror returned with a Pensieve, accompanied by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. All the Aurors saluted their superior.

"What happened here?" Amelia asked James. While James recounted the events they had witnessed Sirius proceeded to siphon the memories of the girls and store it in the Pensieve.

''All right then, Sirius, James, Lily and Moody shall view the memory with me." Amelia stated to them.

All of them gave a nod, before diving into the memory. After about twenty minutes they rose from the Pensieve. Amelia's face was taut, Sirius and James were shocked, Lily looked in deep thought whereas Moody was as impassive as usual.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone Duel like that ever before." Sirius said, awe in his voice "He might be even faster than you James in his casting speed."

Jasmine looked at her godfather in shock, her father, was one of the most renowned duelists around and had won nearly half of the World Duelling Tournaments which were held in the past 7 years. Her godfather and father had dominated the duelling tournaments held in the recent past winning all of the tournaments. Both of them were considered accomplished duelists a cut above the rest. In the fourteen tournaments held in the past seven years only one had been one by a Russian Duelist, the others were won either by James or by Sirius. For Sirius to say that the man could be faster than her father, who was renowned for his speed and reaction time, was shocking.

''Indeed, his spells were powerful too, more so than the average spells." James said "But what is most shocking is his resistance to magic. Did you notice it?"

"Yeah, in the end we nailed him with at least a couple of stunners, yet he was not knocked unconscious. He still managed to apparate."

"That was not apparition. There were several anti-apparition and anti-Portkey wards around the entire stadium. It is not possible to apparate either out or in to the stadium." Lily interrupted them.

"It appeared to be a minor illusion technique which covered a disillusionment charm. Or maybe he got a Portkey keyed into the wards, which malfunctioned due to some reason. Whatever it is it is not apparition. Moreover, you might not have noticed it but there is some magic in his eyes too. A minor Body Bind Hex is keyed into his eyes; I don't know how he did it but there is no other explanation for all of you freezing at the same time. I could see that he did not cast any non-verbal spell or wandless magic, because even these have at least a basic gesture which people experienced with Charms, where the prerequisite is gestures would be able to catch."

"This is indeed an unforeseen development and something tells me he will be a key player in the events of the future." Moody said before walking away. Madame Bones and the other Aurors also left soon after bidding them farewell.

"Well, I don't know about him, but I would surely like to fight the cloaked man. He looks pretty confident in his skills." Sirius said grinning.

''Oh duelling, is that all you can think of." Lily admonished him.

Sirius grinned cheekily before blowing her a raspberry, causing everyone to chuckle as they headed home.

 **AN:**

 **Hope you like it. The official chapter should be up within a week. I apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter, but I got a new laptop, and had to re-write the chapter from the scratch up. Please R &R.**

 **As Luishunter65 has asked for Jasmine in the Harem, I've decided to ask you guys whom you would like to see in Harry's Harem. Please note that I've got a basic outline of the story already and over the next seven chapters or so I would be building the base of their relationships. most of the girls mentioned here would be at the very least friends with Harry if not part of his Harem. This gives me flexibility to add or remove girls from his harem without any problem.**

 **Jasmine**

 **Hermione**

 **Ginny**

 **Lavender Brown**

 **Susan Bones**

 **Hannah Abott**

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

 **Tracy Davis**

 **Fleur Delacour**

 **Pansy Parkinson**

 **Tonks**

 **Gabrielle Delacour**

 **Sue Li**

 **The top seven of the votes cast will be selected in his Harem. If anyone would like to add any more girls to the list please mention it, but sorry no Cho Chang.**

 **Please review and share your views.**

 **I'm also looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing my story please PM me.**


	3. Heritage

**Author's Notes**

 **Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening everybody.**

 **Finally I got out the third chapter of my story. I have tried to incorporate all the suggestions given to me by my reviewers. I hope that this chapter is up to your liking. Firstly let me thank all my reviewers for their support and positive remarks. I would like to reply to some of the concerns mentioned by them.**

 **Bob-san mentioned the story is too light and bubbly:**

 **I must admit that was/is my failure as an author. I let my own character bleed into my writing and it affected my story as a whole.**

 **Secondly the authorities ignored the fact that the two girls were Crucio'ed:**

 **Well the Aurors saw nearly a dozen people killed and two girls beside the man who killed them. Obviously they were more interested in knowing more about the cloaked figure. And please don't forget, Dawlish is a death eater in disguise, so he would naturally be wanting to know more about the person who killed his friends and try to harm him.**

 **Finally: There was no standing for Lily and the possible need for medical care.**

 **Unlike the other curses, The Unfogiveables actually bypass any defense and directly target the nervous system.**

 **1)The Imperio affects the Cerebellum, which causes the person to follow whatever the caster commands.**

 **2)The Killing curse, shuts down your Medulla basically stopping all activities leading to your death.**

 **3) The Cruciatus does not actually cause harm to the body, rather it stimulates the nerves in the afflicted area causing pain to the individual.**

 **As a result the only remedy to a Cruciatus is some Pain relieving potions and the loving care of family and friends. There basically exists no exact counter/remedy/medicine to the Unforgiveables, that's why they are called so.**

 **I admit this is pure conjecture on my part and it may or may not be true based on the Harry Potter Verse but the logic holds at least in this story.**

 **Moreover, Lily Potter was know to be one of the brightest in Potions in Hogwarts, rivalled only by Snape. In all Lily was an accomplished Witch who held the record of being the best in Charms and Arithmancy in Hogwarts since Voldy's times and bested in potions only by Severus Snape.**

 **To an anonymous Guest**

 **I would like to thank you foremost for your review. Though the idea of a Harry who is overpowered is indeed the basis of this story. As you pointed out Harry single-handedly led a war against Voldy and his minions. Something even Dumbles couldn't do. That should give you an idea of Harry's magical prowess. As for the reason I gave Harry the 3 Magical Transformations, he had completely renounced his claim over the Hallows, which basically meant he would no longer get the benefits of being Master of Death and could never use a Hallow again. To compensate this, Death had to give him Animagus transformations that could give him the same effects as the Hallows provided him with. eg: Immunity to Killing curse due to his Pheonix transformation, and few other powers that emulate the abilities of the Hallows.**

 **Finally, He never knew he was going to a new world until he agreed. Before he met Death as Life, he thought he was going back to the same world. That is his Grifindor foolhardiness led him to accept the situation without getting all the detail.**

 **Lastly to all the reviewer who noticed, this story is inspired by I'm still Here. Kudos to those who made the connection, and for those who have not read I'm still here, you should read it. It's a very nice story with a great storyline, only its updates are too infrequent.**

 **That's all in response to the reviews, now I had asked which all girls would you like Harry to be involved romantically with. Here are the current standings as it is after review No. 25)**

 **Fleur Delacour - 6(1)**

 **Daphne Greengrass- 6**

 **Tracey Davis- 4(1)**

 **Susan Bones- 4(1)**

 **Sue Li- 4**

 **Jasmine Potter- 3(3)**

 **Luna Lovegood- 3(1)**

 **Hermione Granger- 2(1)**

 **Nymphadora Tonks- 2(2)**

 **Penelope Clearwater-1**

 **Hannah Abott- 1(1)**

 **Gabrielle Delacour- 0(2)**

 **Lavender Brown- 0(1)**

 **Ginny Weasley- 0(1)**

 **The numbers in brackets are the no of people who either wanted them in a relationship with another character, or did not want them to have a relationship with Harry. In case of a tie, the girl with the lesser no of negative wants will be selected. So as per the current standing the Harem is as follows**

 **Daphne, Fleur, Sue, Tracey, Susan, Luna and Jasmine.**

 **Now Finally we move onto the story. Hope you like it, and please don't forget to Read and Review.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II:**

 **HERITAGE**

When a person apparates, they feel as if they are squeezed through a straw. If you would ask Harry at this instant if he disapparated as some of the Aurors believed he did, Harry would vehemently disagree. Harry felt as if his body was being pulled apart, stretched to its extemum before he finally collapsed onto the ground. He slowly got up to his feet, looking around. He appeared to be on the banks of a lake, inside a forest. He slowly walked towards the lake and scooped some of the water to relieve his thirst.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Harry felt very tired and tried to crawl towards one of the trees and rest his back against the tree. As he was about to close his eyes however, he heard the rustle of grasses, the sound slowly coming closer to him. With instincts that had been honed in nearly 10 years of constant war, Harry jumped to his feet and drew out his wand pointing it in the direction of the source of the sound.

But though his mind retained his skills, his body simply was still that of a 14-year-old. He collapsed on the ground the last thing he saw was blonde hair and silver eyes.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes again to find himself resting against one of the trees, food and water were placed before him and a blond girl was sitting at the edge of the Lake. He slowly got up so as to not to disturb the girl, but it was for naught.

"Relax Harry Potter, you have nothing to fear." The girl said, slowly turning to face Harry.

Harry was shocked to see Luna, but then he was struck by her words, more specifically the name with which she had addressed him. As far as he knew he had told no one his name yet.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked her cautiously.

"The Wrackspurts told me, though they were a little confused since it seemed that you had recently changed your magical heritage or parentage." Luna replied.

Harry stared at her for a while before laughing.

"You are really something else, you know that Luna." He told her while laughing.

A pained expression momentarily passed across her features but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Only Harry's past experience with her made him notice it and caused him to frown slightly.

"What is the problem Luna, did I offend you in any manner?"

''Oh no Harry Potter, you did not offend me." Luna said.

Harry could see that she was trying to hide her emotions from him. It would have worked if it were any other person, but he knew her very well. After all, she was one of his only friends who had believed in him throughout the years. Though this Luna was not the Luna he knew, they were apparently not very different. It made him think what all things in this world would be exactly the same as his own.

"You cannot lie to me Luna, though you may not know it I've known you for a long time. Now tell me what is bothering you?" He asked, a little more forcefully this time.

"Oh It is nothing you have to worry about Harry Potter, what you said was true. I know that you and I have met you before and know you quite well, but that's the thing, I've never met you before. Do you get what I mean. It doesn't matter even if you don't understand though. Everyone says that I'm weird, do you know they call me Loony Lovegood in school. They also- "she was cut off when Harry engulfed her in a hug.

''I'm so sorry Luna, I didn't know about that." Harry said hugging her. He mentally berated himself for forgetting that despite all of their similarities this Luna was not the confident young woman he had known. She was just an insecure teenager.

"You must never let anyone put you down Luna. You are different because you are special. You have a gift that is extremely rare even in the wizarding world."

Luna immediately stiffened remembering almost similar words told to her by her mother a little before she died.

 _Flashback_

 _A nine year old Luna ran to her mother and hugged her from behind._

 _"Momma, I saw pretty colours in the air, there are also many colours moving about your body. You look pretty surrounded by red and black colours, Momma."_

 _Pandora was shocked before she smiled brightly and hugged Luna._

 _"My precious, you are a very gifted child. You have an ability that is quite rare in the wizarding world. When you are a little older I'll explain it to you, just remember that you're my precious daughter. Now do you want some ice-cream?"_

 _Luna happily nodded her head and jumped into her mother's arms as she laughed and carried her into the house. As they were entering the house Luna looked over her mother's shoulder and saw a black cloaked figure standing where her mother just stood carrying a scythe in his hands. Luna rubbed her eyes and looked again only to find him missing._

 _Two days later, Pandora Lovegood was found dead in the same spot due to an explosion caused while she was conducting an experiment._

 _Flashback end_

"Remember Luna, what you have is a gift that is passed down genetically, exactly like the ability of speaking Parseltongue. You have received Mage Sight. Its an ability that allows you to see the very Nature of Magic and experience it like no one else can. These Wrackspurts are actually Magic at its very essence. You truly are special Luna." He said slowly letting go of her.

He watched Luna carefully. For sometime she was still, before a smile slowly grew on her face.

"Thank you Harry Potter, now I feel better." She said "would you like to stay at my house for a while?"

Harry was shocked at her invitation. He considered it in his mind for a while

'Her house is quite big if it the same as the one she owned in my world. Moreover, her dad is the owner of the Quibbler, it could help me get up to speed with the events in this world. And I need a place to stay at least until the school term starts, which is still a little more than a week away.'

He looked at Luna and answered "Thank you for your offer Luna, I would be glad to stay at your home,at least until school starts. By the way, please do not call me Harry Potter, that name would cause several problems if anyone were to come to know about it. My name is now Harry Slytherin."

Luna smiled at him before leading him towards the home. As they approached her home Harry grew quite melancholic, remembering the last time he had come here. He had beennh nearly captured by the Death Eaters, but he couldn't fault Xenophilius for that. His daughter had been kidnapped and if Harry himself was in the man's position, he might do the same thing too. Luna opened the door and let Harry in before closing it behind herself.

"I'm home" she said.

After a couple of seconds, a voice answered her, "where have you been all this while Luna, as soon as we returned from the Quidditch World Tournament you left the house and then didn't return for nearly 5 hours." Xenophilius asked as he walked down. "And who may you be young man?" He asked noticing Harry.

Before Harry could answer him Luna cut him off.

"This is Harry Slytherin. When I arrived the Wrackspurts urged me to go to the lake that is on the edge of our property, there I found him unconscious, I called the elves to get some food and water for him and waited till he was awake."

Xenophilius eyes bulged out when he heard Harry's family name.

"Slytherin, my boy, do you have any relation to the founder, Salazar Slytherin?" Xenophilius asked.

"Yes he was my ancestor."

"But I thought that the now extinct Gaunt family were the direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry froze, having completely forgotten about Voldemort's family, which were descendants of Salazar himself. Mentally he cursed himself for his slip, before a small smile crept up his face as he thought of how he could get away with it, and if Voldemort's family was shamed all the better. Silently congratulating himself for coming up with this idea in such a short time he replied.

"The Gaunt were actually descendant from Salazar himself, but they were not descendant from his wife. The Gaunt were actually the product of Salazar's tryst with a concubine, while the House of Slytherin was passed onto his children from his wife the House of Gaunt were descendants of his through his concubine. The Gaunt also served another purpose, while his true heirs stayed hidden from the Wizarding Society as a whole, the Gaunt represented him in the Wizarding World. Salazar was a proud man and he could not bear to not be seen as a powerful, irrespective of how long it had been since he passed away."

Xenophilius slowly nodded his head at Harry's explanation. It was quite common especially in the days of the founders to have multiple wives and concubines, but never had he heard such a story.

"But why did you hide yourself from the world all this time? Surely, you could have shown yourself at some point or the other." Xenophilius asked him.

"It was simply because of irrational fear of the other Wizards and Witches." Harry replied now fully into his own story "The founders were Wizards and Witches of phenomenal power, each of them had a special trait that could be passed onto their descendants, like Salazar was a Parselmouth, Rowena had the gift of Mage Sight, Godric had Duellist insight and Helga was a Metamorphagus. As a result, their children were more powerful compared to your average wizards. Hence they were seen in fear by the other wizards and often killed. To protect themselves many of the families changed their names and went into hiding, for a while. Before everything calmed down." Harry paused to gather his breath before continuing.

"From Salazar, in addition to the ability of being a Parselmouth, we inherited his pride. It would not allow us to change our last name just in fear of those who were below us. So, we went into hiding, secretly training and continuing our line until today." Harry finished with his explanation. As he looked towards the others he saw that Luna had a look of complete surprise and slight elation on her face, he guessed that she had realized her family line, while Xenophilius looked contemplative.

"Then why have you shown yourself now," Xenophilius asked Harry ''you could have continued to remain annonymous?"

Here Harry thought for awhile and decided to tell the truth, a part of it at the least.

''I've come to change the way people look at Slytherin. The Noble House of Slytherin is seen as a snake pit by the others. And what's most disappointing is that they are not wrong. With the amount of backstabbing, treachery and betrayal that's going on in the house, it really has become a snake pit. Moreover, I'm the last of the Slytherin, so I've decided to change the way the world views the Slytherins, and the only way I can do that, is, to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and change the House of Slytherin from within. That is why after all these years I have decided to reveal myself to the world." Harry paused to let it all sink in, while he had no doubt Luna would know that most of it was made up, he could only trust her not to reveal the truth to anyone.

"And that is why I have a favour I've got to ask of you. You see, because we were so out of touch with the Wizarding World I do not know much of it, and Luna told me that you publish a newspaper. If you don't mind, could you let me stay in your house and browse through your archives, so that I would be able to bring myself up to speed with the World.

Xenophilius thought about it for sometime. While letting someone browse through his archives was not a very big deal, letting an unknown man stay in his house was dangerous. But if he really was a Descendant of Slytherin then he would have a favour over a person who was undoubtedly a very powerful individual in the World, both Magically and Politically. Finally, he answered.

''Okay, Mr. Slytherin. I'll agree to your requests on one condition. I need to know if you really are who you say you are, so we shall go to Gringotts where you shall take the identity ritual to confirm your identity. Is that okay with you?"

Harry nodded, Xenophilius smiled before extending his hand out to Harry for a shake, hesitating just for a moment, Harry accepted it.

"When shall we leave for Gringotts?" Harry asked Xenophilius.

Xenophilius cast a spell to tell the time, and looked over at Harry, its past midnight now, tomorrow early morning we shall head over to Gringotts. I also have to buy Luna's Hogwarts supplies and if I'm not mistaken you also require it, don't you?"

Harry gave a small nod.

"For tonight you can stay in our guest room, but please be warned I do not trust you fully so I would have my House Elf keep an eye on you. You do realize I have to be careful after the events that took place at the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry nodded giving him a small smile.

"I agree with your concerns Mr. Lovegood,"

"Well then Harry Slytherin, if you follow me I could show you to your room." Luna said to him. Walking towards the steps she paused a bit to check if Harry was following her then climbed it. She climbed another flight of steps before stopping at the third room to the left. She opened the door and let Harry enter. Slowly closing the door behind him. Harry gazed upon the room, though it was not a very large room, it appeared cozy and comfortable with a queen size bed, a full length mirror, a dresser and some chairs. Luna slowly walked forward before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So what you said before, is it true? The fact about special traits passed on genetically from the founders." Luna asked him in her dreamy voice.

Harry gave a small sigh before he too walked over to the bed and knelt down, he looked straight into Luna's eyes and said

"Luna, what I said is indeed true. You are a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, through your mother. Your mother also had the Mage Sight, but before you were old enough that she could explain it to you she died, otherwise I'm sure she would have helped you with your sight. As far as I'm aware now, in the entire world there is only one person who can help you with your Mage Sight."

"Who is it?" Luna asked Harry.

"The daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She right now is a ghost and inhabits the castle of Hogwarts. She is more popularly known as the Grey Lady. If you ask her, she could help you to learn more about your Mage Sight."

"Thank you Harry Slytherin," Luna said before getting up and heading towards the door, but before she could exit she heard a soft vice from behind.

"No thank you Luna, for helping get a house to stay at. No one usually invites a perfect stranger to their home without any reason."

Luna paused at the door before looking bac at him with a dreamy smile and said, "when I saw you I felt as if I have known you for years, and you seemed to be a good person when I talked with you. That is the reason I decided to help you."

She then closed the door before leaving a stunned Harry behind. Harry slowly got out of his shock and started quietly to chuckle to himself. The sentence she had uttered now triggered a memory of a similar sentence told by her at the very beginning causing his chuckles to increase.

'Only you Luna, only you are capable of seeing beyond even the realities. Truly Mage Sight is a scary and wonderful thing to have.'

With that Harry went to sleep in his room, placing a locking charm on the door.

* * *

The next day the entirety of the Lovegood family together with Harry had an early breakfast consisting of Ham and eggs.

"So are you ready to go to Diagon Alley Mr. Slytherin"

"Yes Mr. Lovegood, though could you call me just Harry"

"Okay, but then I insist you call me Xenophilius."

Harry nodded, before all three of them took some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace one after the other.

* * *

Diagon Alley was usually a busy place but after the events of the Quidditch World Cup and considering that it was barely dawn Harry found himself in a very empty street, only a few witches and wizards could be seen here and there. Harry's expression became pained as he remembered the last few years of the war, where Voldemort had killed nearly all the magical populace that opposed him, whereas Harry had killed most of the Wizards that supported him. Leaving magical places like Diagon Alley mostly empty.

A hand placed on his shoulder brought him out of his nostalgia.

"Are you alright Harry." Xenophilius asked him worriedly.

Harry forced himself to smile and nodded to Xenophilius, "just a painful memory."

Xenophilius didn't question him further but led them to Gringotts, as they approached one of the tellers Harry had to force himself not to laugh. It seemed as if fate had a sick sense of humour.

"So this is Mr. Slytherin, who has come to take hold of his assets. Do you have your key Mr. Slytherin?" Griphook asked after listening to Xenophilius introducing Harry peering at him over his spectacles.

"No," Harry replied.

"Then I'm afraid the only way for you to access your vaults would be to do an inheritance test, and the only person who is authorized to do that is our leader Ragnok, you would have to meet him."

Griphook called one of the goblins and said something to him in Gobbledegook. The other goblin nodded and turned to them.

"Follow me" he said curtly and led them to a room. He knocked once on the door before entering the door. He and the Ragnok exchanged some words in Gobbledegook, before he nodded to him and left the room.

"Now it seems that young Mr. Slytherin wants to access his vault, but does not have his key. This would require us to conduct an inheritance test to see if he really is who he says he is, in addition to that we would charge a nominal processing fee. You must however be aware that the results of the inheritance test are considered legal proof of you claim and no sort of Polyjuice or any other spell or potion can forge the inheritance test. Any deception caught by the test is punishable by a sentence is Azkaban. Are you sure you want to continue?" Ragnok grinned evilly at him.

Not perturbed by the efforts of the goblin at intimidation he calmly answered "Yes, yes I am"

Ragnok seemed impressed at Harry's boldness, he took out a piece of parchment and a blood quill out. He placed both of them in front of Harry.

"This is a standard lost key form. You have to sign the form at the designated place. The form contains a spell that will trace your ancestry, and based upon your heritage it shall give you the keys that rightfully belong to you."

Harry nodded and lifted the blood quill, and read through the form. Seeing everything was in order, he signed it with the blood quill.

Harry felt the pain as his signature appeared on his arm, but it disappeared soon after. Everyone's eyes turned to the piece of parchment as it began glowing. After a couple of seconds, three keys appeared on the parchment.

As they watched words began to appear on the parchment below the place he had signed.

 _ **Harry Slytherin,**_

 _ **Heir: Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin**_

 _ **Heir: Noble and Ancient House of Gaunt**_

 _ **Heir: Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell**_

All the people in the room were shocked at the words revealed through the parchment. Harry guessed the first two, but he did not think that he would belong to the house of Peverell. After all the Potters were directly descendant from them. He expected them to have the ownership of that account. He quickly schooled his features into a calm expression, showing nothing outside.

Ragnok though appeared indifferent outwards, inwardly he was silently thinking about all the gold that would come into circulation by opening the ancient Vaults of Slytherin and Peverell. He gazed at Harry with a contemplative look.

Xenophilius was flabbergasted. After spending years looking for the Hallows, he not only found a person who was the Heir of the house that once possessed the Hallows, but the same boy was apparently the heir of two other Noble families, one of them being the family of a founder.

"Mr. Slytherin, it appears as if your heritage is far richer than you had expected. Here are the keys to your account." Ragnok said getting up from his seat and peering at Harry through squinted eyes.

"Can we visit our accounts?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Gopplechoke" Ragnok called loudly, a stout goblin entered the room after sometime. If you would please escort Mr. Slytherin and Mr. Lovegood to the vaults, while I finish the paperwork to re-open the vaults. Also please explain Procedure GT 828 to Mr. Slytherin"

Gopplechoke nodded before leading both of them to the goblin carts. Gopplechoke nodded at one of the goblins who were manning the carts, before he turned to face them.

"Mr. Lovegood, please follow Bogrod to your vault. Mr. Slytherin will be escorted by myself."

Xenophilius reluctantly followed Bogrod into the tunnels. After they had left Gropplechoke turned to face Harry.

"Mr. Slytherin, the three vaults that you are the rightful owner off have not been used for several centuries at the very least, the only exception being the Gaunt Vault. As a result, several spells were placed on them to ensure that their contents would be kept safe, both from the ravages of time and from any vault robbers. As a result, we would have to break the curses placed upon them before you would be able to safely enter them. So if it is alright with you, you could withdraw money from the Gringotts Vault 3, and when your account is finally open once again we can take the gold from it."

Harry thought for a few minutes about it. It was not as if he had anything to take from the vaults and the only reason he had come to the bank was to get some money for himself and get his identity verified. He nodded to the goblin who took Harry to one of the Vaults near him and opened it. Harry saw that it was filled with Galleons. It was a huge vault and Harry couldn't even see the other side of it due to the vastness of the vault. He quickly grabbed a couple thousand galleons placing them in a purse having an undetectable expansion charm on it, before turning back to Gopplechoke

"Shall we head back now?"

The goblin nodded and led Harry out of the vault, locking it behind him. They both headed back to the entracnce of the Vaults and waited for the cart containing Xenophilius to return. After some time the cart came up containing Xenophilius.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I was late." Xenophilius said as the cart came to a stop ''I was unsure if I should take some extra Galleons in case a Nargle steals them from us. They are known to be very mischievous creatures."

Harry being used to his usual eccentricities paid him no mind while the other two Goblins gave him a look and led them outside. Once they reached the main Hall of Gringotts, Harry thanked the Goblins and headed outside followed by Xenophilius, leaving two very surprised Goblins behind.

"Perhaps you should go buy your stuff, while I buy Luna's. You would need a full kit wouldn't you? Let's meet at the Leaky Cauldron once you finish your shopping, you know where it is right?"

Harry nodded and headed off to do his purchases, the streets still quite empty allowing him to shop quickly. He looked at the Firebolt placed in the shop window with fondness, before he shrugged and bought it as well. He bought every single thing that he would need and some books in runes and Arithmancy which he felt would be useful. After finishing his shopping, he headed back to The Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was just like he remembered, it looked like nothing much had changed in the pub for over a decade. Though he could see that the mood in the pub was quite cheerful, rather than the moroseness that used to exist in the future. He could see that most of the seats were filled. Despite the lack of people out on the streets it seemed that nothing short of a Wizarding Civil War could dampen the atmosphere in The Leaky Cauldron. Most of the patrons of the bar wore cloaks, hiding their identities. There was a slight smell of alcohol I the air along with the smell of smoke. Walking further in, he saw the barkeep Tom, behind the counter taking orders.

Seeing Tom there Harry felt another surge of emotions, not unlike the one he had felt when he saw Luna again. Tom had been one of the last of Harry's friends and had provided him shelter during the times Harry had rested in between one of his Death Eater Hunts. Harry put on an indifferent mask and approached the counter, ordering a couple Butterbeers for himself, as he waited for Xenophilius to arrive.

While Harry was having his second mug of Butterbeer, Xenophilius walked into the pub.

"I hope that I haven't kept you waiting for long?" Xenophilius enquired.

"No, not very long," Harry replied

"Very well, shall we return then?"

Harry nodded and gulped down the remaining of his Butterbeer before standing and following Xenophilius to the fireplace. Both of them Floo-ed to his house where Luna greeted her father with a hug and a kiss. She then ran over to Harry and dragged him to his room. When Harry entered his room and saw its state he was stunned. He slowly turned towards Luna and looked at her for sometime.

"Luna," he began softly "what the Hell DID YOU JUST DO?" he shouted towards the end.

 **Author's Notes**

 **How was it Good, Bad or Horrible.**

 **Please do not forget to review and do tell me your suggestions on who should be in Harry's Harem, six more chapters before the Harem is fixed permanently.**

 **I'm also looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested please PM me.**

 **Thank you all for reading,**

 **see ya :)**


	4. Tales of the Pasts

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening everybody**

 **Finally the next chapter is out for World's Apart. I hope you like this chapter. As always let me thank all those who spend their valuable time reviewing. I would like to reply to some of the concerns/questions raised in the reviews.**

 **To Plum:**

 **Luna, being the descendant of Ravenclaw gets the Mage's Sight which allows her to see the very essence of magic. Something similar to Glam Sight, if you have read or seen Rental Magica. As a result of which when she gazed upon Harry she managed to get a good read on him, after all your experiences effects your magic or something like that. Hence she was able to almost accurately tell the truth. She however is not a prophetess/psychic , as that would involve gazing into the future or reading minds which she cannot do. She merely reads the magical aura.**

 **To Bakazuki26**

 **As I've mentioned in my profile(updated today) I am a fan of overpowered characters. Thus Harry will be more powerful than most of the characters who are in the Potterverse at this point of time. Though how he would fare against Dumbles or Voldy right now is up for debate.**

 **To Paladin3030**

 **I would like to sincerely thank you for your comment. I didn't know about the poll feature. Thanks a lot.**

 **To Wolphey**

 **I have noted your concerns, and while I agree with your concern about them being too young, fourth uear would be a good time to start building relationships. After all, strong relationships are not build in just a month or two. Plus there are seven girls to build with. Not an easy task, thus by the time anything serious in their relationship crops up, they would be towards the end of 5th year or start of 6th year.**

 **To the other issue you raised Harry is not dead. He is the last magical being left alive. All his friends and people he loved are dead. When you are offered a chance to make everything better, wouldn't you take it? Moreover, Harry was tricked into being sent into another world by Death. He agreed to simply go back in time. Only after the deal was made did Death reveal to him that he would be going to an alternate universe. Just goes to show you that you should be careful while making deals with creepy deities.**

 **To Kaxipoptos**

 **Metamorphmagus is a genetic trait and the only known Metamorphmagus are Tonks and her son Ted. Thus I would say its quite a rare gift. Although there is a surprise about Tonks which will be revealed later that wont be Canon compliant, both about her skills and her descent.**

 **To Tsukune08**

 **As the poll stands now, there is a very good chance that Fleur will be selected in the Harem. Thus Gabby's age would depend on whether she would be in the harem or not. If she is selected, she would be around Harry's age or maybe 12. If not I'm sticking to her canon age.**

 **To JM**

 **To be a Heir is not the same as being a Lord. But could you please elaborate why Harry being the heir of Pevrell, Slytherin and Gaunt is not good. I would like to know your concerns so that I can effectively incorporate it into my note that I too hate multiple Lordships and Harry wont be getting it. He is just the Heir of the three houses.**

 **To Kitten**

 **I am planning to include some OC females from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang. If you are interested in seeing Harry paired with them please tell. I'm considering your review as a vote for OC characters from the other schools. However, I have found that I personally and many other readers do not like OC characters in the limelight.**

 **To Sarvesh12**

 **I didn't understand whom did you mean by Gonna?**

 **Now for the Harem Votes As per Review 99 and taking into account the votes submitted in the poll the current standings are as follows:**

 **Fleur Delacour - 36+38(1)**

 **Daphne Greengrass- 36+30(0)**

 **Tracey Davis- 10+16(2)**

 **Susan Bones- 16+34(1)**

 **Sue Li- 8+20(1)**

 **Jasmine Potter- 31+33(4)**

 **Luna Lovegood- 14+17(10)**

 **Hermione Granger- 30+3(9)**

 **Nymphadora Tonks- 20+19(2)**

 **Penelope Clearwater-5(1)**

 **Hannah Abott- 3+15(3)**

 **Gabrielle Delacour- 8+15(4)**

 **Lavender Brown- 1+2(2)**

 **Ginny Weasley- 1+0(7)**

 **Astoria Greengrass- 1**

 **Own Character from Beauxbaton-1**

 **Own Character from Durmstrang-1**

 **Pansy Parkinson-3+1(1)**

 **Padma Patil- 2(0)**

 **So as per the current standing the Harem consists of**

 **Fleur, Daphne, Jasmine, Susan, Tonks, Hermione and Luna.**

 **Wow, two girls managed to be replaced from the last list. and I'm truly surprised by the number of people who hate Ginny as a possible love interest.**

 **Now on to the chapter. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review.**

 **Tales of the Pasts**

Harry rubbed his eyes once again just to check if he was seeing a dream, but to no avail the sight still remained the same. His room had been magically expanded and on one side of the room there were several stacks of paper taller than him. Almost the entire wall was hidden behind the papers. He turned to Luna for some explanation.

"I heard you asking daddy for the archives of The Quibbler. While you both went to Diagon Alley for shopping I didn't have anything to do, so, I thought why don't I arrange the archives of our newspaper for you while you were gone. All the newspapers here are sorted according to their date of publication. I had Queery, our house-elf bring them here and sort them."

Harry sighed before giving a small smile to Luna.

"Thank you Luna, but you didn't have to do this for me."

"Its alright Harry Slytherin, it was my pleasure to help you."

POP

A house elf appeared in the room. It had wide tennis ball eyes like all elves and wore a rag as a clothing, however it had a radish necklace around his neck.

"Mistress Luna, Master Harry, lunch is served, master request your presence at the table."

"Thank you Queery, we'll be there in a couple of moments." Luna told the elf, who nodded and popped away.

"She is a curious thing; how did you manage to give her a necklace without freeing her?" Harry asked Luna.

"According to Wizarding Laws a necklace is considered an accessory and not a clothing, and an house elf can be freed only if they are given an article of clothing. Hence she was not freed."

Harry thought that was an interesting fact, and thought about Dobby. Tears came to his eyes when he remembered how Dobby had sacrificed himself while trying to help them escape from Malfoy Manor. He then steeled his resolve remembering that none of that happened yet, and if he got his way none of it would ever happen again in this world.

"Let's go, shall we?" Harry asked Luna who just nodded.

They both left the room and headed downstairs where Xenophilius sat on the table waiting for them, the table already set before them. Luna sat down on the right of Xenophilius, while Harry sat opposite him. After a short prayer, they began eating the food.

After a couple of minutes of eating, Xenophilius broke the silence.

"I have noticed that you are quite close with my daughter. I hope that you have no untoward feeling towards her."

Harry choked on his food, while a slight red tint appeared on Luna's cheeks. After managing to regain himself Harry replied in an outrageous voice, "Luna is almost like a sister to me. How can you say that?"

Xenophilius smirked at Harry's reply before replying himself "In the magical world, it is not very uncommon to practice incest in order to maintain blood purity. Many of the old pureblood families are filled with interfamily relationships."

Harry spluttered at not having any comeback to that. He blushed slightly before glaring at Xenophilius who continued to smirk at him. Harry then decided to ignore him and focused his attention on the delicious piece of steak on his plate.

* * *

After Lunch, which thankfully, in Harry's opinion passed without any more of such happenings, Harry went back to his room and summoned the first pile of newspaper. Over the pile he saw a slip of paper. It read 1981 in Luna's elegant handwriting.

He began to browse through the newspapers. He didn't find anything interesting in most of the newspapers. Most of the articles in the newspapers dealt with fantastical beasts, which were only rumoured to exist in the magical world. He came close to stop reading any further, especially when not one or two, but three continuous editions of the Quibbler talked just about Crumple Horned Snorkack and nothing else.

However, he knew that getting access to the Daily Prophet was difficult for him, and people might get suspicious if he browsed through the archives in the Daily Prophet, not to mention the risk he would place himself in by being right in the middle of the Ministry of Magic.

He thus continued reading, mostly just skipping through the portions detailing mythical beasts, which for Harry's amusement was almost the entire paper.

* * *

After a couple of hours Harry had finished the Quibblers published till the month of July. He was now thanking God for this chance. He knew that if he had tried to go through the Daily Prophet archives, he would still be stuck somewhere in February or March. Skipping over 90 percent of the newspaper, which dealt with nothing but rubbish, in his own humble opinion, caused him to get a better glance at the world events.

Taking a short break, he got up from his chair and stretched himself.

"Queery" he called out.

With a pop the strange house elf appeared in front of him.

"Can I have some Earl Grey tea?" He asked the elf.

The elf nodded and disappeared, after a couple of minutes he reappeared with a cup of steaming tea. Harry thanked the elf, who bowed once before disappariting away.

AS Harry looked into the steaming cup, he remembered how he had come to like this particular flavour of tea.

* * *

 _Flashback Start_

 _Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Boy-Who-Lied and so many other long hyphenated names stood alone in the wreckage of what was once his home. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay in ruins; destroyed by one of its own students. Tom had somehow found another way to cheat death and in the process destroyed Hogwarts completely. It no longer looked like the magnificent Castle it once was, but now it appeared as if it was some old run down castle ravaged by both war and time._

 _That was not all, all around Harry, lay the bodies of his friends, comrades and teachers. All of them were caught in the magical blast and were dead. All except him. Harry fell down to his knees in anguish._

 _"_ _Why me," Harry pounded the ground in frustration_

 _"_ _Why me"_

 _"_ _Why ME"_

 _"_ _WHY THE BLOODY HELL ME AGAIN" Harry said, shouting in frustration._

 _"_ _WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SURVIVED" he shouted out, tears freely flowing through his eyes._

 _He continued to cry and beat himself in the ruins of all that he had once held dear._

 _"_ _I don't know about you, but if I was in your place I would do everything in my power to destroy the person who did this to me."_

 _Harry turned around wand raised to face the direction the voice had come from, only to raise his eyebrows in shock as his wand was blown away from his hands. There standing before him was a girl. She had blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was dressed in Green and Silver Hogwarts robes. Harry recognized her after a couple of seconds._

 _"_ _You're Daphne, Daphne Greengrass, right?" He asked her._

 _Daphne nodded. His confusion quickly turned into anger upon seeing her._

 _"_ _You, it is because of your filthy house, that everyone and everything I loved is taken away from me." Daphne raised an eyebrow in confusion._

 _Harry sprang into motion and before Daphne could react, tackled her, slamming her into the ground._

 _"_ _Your despicable house of snakes, supported that pureblood supremacy logic. It is because of people like you, that Voldemort rose to power and has caused this destruction. You Slytherins never even thought about defending Hogwarts when the Death Eaters attacked. In fact, I saw many of the Slytherins rallying to the Death Eaters side against Hogwarts. Have you come here to finish the deed of your master by killing me once and for all." Harry spat towards the end._

 _Daphne grew more and more angry as Harry's speech and towards the end was glaring at him. "You called me a Pureblood Supremacist, a bigot. Do you know how wrong you are, you hypocrite?"_

 _Daphne stretched her hand out to reach her wand which had fallen just out of her reach. She managed to grasp it. Harry noticed it but before he could do anything found himself blasted away from her. Harry shakily got up to his feet removing the Elder Wand from his robes as he got up pointing it at her. But she was no longer even looking at him. Daphne walked over to one of the pile of rubble and gently levitated it away. Harry, cautiously approached her still pointing the wand at her back. As he came closer, he noticed a body was under the rubble. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the robes, or what survived of it at least, were green and silver._

 _"_ _If you were not so stuck up in your prejudice against the Slytherins, you would realize that not all of us are bad. Similar to how not all of the Gryffindors are good." Pettigrew immediately sprung into Harry's mind. "After you had herded all the Slytherins away, without even giving us even a chance to fight, or choose if we wanted to stay and fight. Professor Slughorn rallied the Slytherins and we joined forces with the rest of the students of Hogwarts. It was your own prejudice and not the Slytherins who are to be blamed for not fighting since the beginning._

 _So_

 _Don't_ _You_ _Dare_

 _Pin_

 _The_ _Blame_

 _On_ _The_ _Slytherins"_

 _Daphne said. Harry noticed that she was barely holding back tears in her eyes. After regaining her composure Daphne continued "She is… was my best friend Tracey. She fought hard and killed almost as many as any other Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, despite joining the battle halfway. It was her suggestion that we draw runes during the time of ceasefire to bolster the existing wards upon Hogwarts. She and I together devised a Ward to negate the magical resistance given to the werewolves, giants and other creatures. It worked, and the number of casualties on our side decreased considerably. She had decided to fight in the front lines and asked me to go and gather the necessary ingredients to create more runes and wards. When I came here I saw the destruction, the ruins of Hogwarts, I could smell the death in the air. So don't you dare shout at me as if you are the only person in this godamn world who is suffering" she shouted in the end, turning around to glare at Harry._

 _At that moment Harry realized that she was just like him. Though she managed to cover up her emotions better, she was hurting just as much as him. Harry didn't know what to do to help her as he was in the same situation as her, and if he was honest with himself he needed help more than her. So he did the first thing that came into his mind._

 _He hugged her. Daphne stiffened for a moment, before she loosened herself and began to sob into his shoulder. Harry too cried in her arms. They both stood there weeping into each others shoulders for God knows how long, letting their emotions out._

 _Harry felt Daphne pulling away and released her from his arms. Daphne took a few steps away from him and knelt beside Tracey's body._

 _"_ _I don't know what you're going to do but I'm going to hunt every last one of those bastards down and make them pay for all that they have done." She said angrily._

 _"_ _I'm going to hunt them too, but I would require help. The only thing I'm good at is duelling, would you team up with me, and help me achieve my goal. Could you teach me Runes and Warding. I could help you improve your Duelling, We both pursue the same goal after all._

 _Daphne gave a small smile at Harry's words "That was a very Slytherin thing to say Potter, request assistance, at the same time offer something to the other party. We can yet make a Slytherin out of you. I agree, however, you must help me improve my duelling skills."_

 _Harry nodded, they both then spend the remainder of their time clearing the rubble and burying the dead bodies."_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Harry smiled as he remembered his partner throughout most of the years he spent hunting Death Eaters

Both of them became a fearsome tag team, after spending nearly 6 months of training together. Daphne taught him non-combat arts like Runes, Arithmancy, proper Pureblood behaviour and some of the spells taught to her by her parents. Harry on the other hand helped her in her duelling, they used to duel with each other until exhaustion, increasing both her magical capacity and her real-time duelling skills.

They stormed the ministry and managed to kill almost all the Death Eaters present there, before Voldemort could even reach the Ministry and when he finally reached the Ministry, most of his followers were dead and they had escaped. The next raid by Voldemort at the French ministry was also thwarted by them, though there were several casualties on their side as well.

They grew very close to each other during the time they spend with each other. Their likes, dislikes and behaviour managed to influence each other. Harry remembered the day he had had Earl Grey for the first time because of her.

* * *

 _Flashback Start_

 _A little more than half an year had passed after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Daphne had managed to attack the Ministry of Magic and kill several of the Death Eaters who were controlling the Ministry._

 _After the battle they portkey-ed into Longbottom Manor, where Augusta received them._

 _"_ _Congratulations, both of you. Very well done, you managed to kill several of those bastards. Would you like something to eat or drink."_

 _"_ _I would like some tea please," Harry said panting from the battles he had fought today._

 _"_ _Could you get a couple of cups of Earl Grey for us please?" Daphne said._

 _"_ _Sure, Wobbly" she shouted, an elf popped into the room "Please get our guests some Earl Grey Tea" the elf popped away and after a few minutes popped back with the tea._

 _Harry drank the tea and liked it very much. When he asked Daphne after they had left the manor she revealed that Earl Grey was her favourite tea blend. He too started to drink Earl Grey since then and soon it became his favourite drink as well."_

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Though they were very close, they never got involved romantically with each other. They were both too focused on getting their revenge. Perhaps after the war they could have been in a relationship as Harry remembered several of their allies used to comment how they both complemented each other. Daphne with her skill in the fine arts of magic and Harry in areas which required a lot of power. But before anything could come out of it she along with many of their allies were killed by the Death Eaters in a surprise raid.

* * *

 _Flashback Start_

 _Harry, Daphne and many of their allies in their fight against Voldemort met with each other on Halloween in the Delacour_ _Maison_ _, which after the death of Monsieur and Madame Delacour fell into the hands of Gabrielle. They had met up there to plan the next raid on the Death Eaters._

 _"_ _Thank you Gabrielle for calling us when the attack on the ministry began, because of your warning we managed to prevent the French Ministry from falling into Voldemort's control."_ _Harry told her._

 _"_ _It was nothing, Harry. It is the least I can do since you are out to avenge my sister and all those who fell against Voldemort."_

 _"_ _It was definitely not nothing. You called Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass to aid us in defending the ministry against The Dark Lord, because of their actions many of us lived to see the next day. We owe our lives to you three" Monsieur Pierre one of the French Aurors said._

 _"_ _Indeed, if you had not called them, not only would the French Ministry have fallen but also most of us would have lost our lives. We are indeed indebted to the three of you."_

 _"_ _Thank you for your kind words, but I feel that we should move on to how we can stop Voldemort from getting more power." Daphne said after a couple of seconds._

 _The others nodded at her words and thought for some time._

 _"_ _I feel that Voldemort has now become too big of a threat to ignore. We should ask the ICW to lend their help and all the nations should band together and send a combined task force of Aurors to destroy his army of Death Eaters."_

 _"_ _I agree"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _We should show the bête his stupidity. No one can hope to fight the might of all the nations at the same time and live."_

 _Many people agreed with the suggestion._

 _"_ _Okay then, let the French Ministry call an emergency ICW meeting and we shall dis- "Harry was cut off when a loud explosion rocked the room. All the people stood up. An elf popped into the room_

 _"_ _Mistress the Death Eaters are attacking the house."_

 _Harry ran to the front window and saw an army of Death Eaters, Giants, trolls and several other creatures sieging the Manor._

 _"_ _Everyone Portkey away." Harry ordered them._

 _''_ _They are not working," one of the men present there said._

 _"_ _Then we make our stand here." Daphne rallied the men. "Everyone, begin the duel and keep pushing outwards, once we clear the anti-Portkey wards we can use them again. Don't lose hope, It is the only thing we can do."_

 _All of the men fall in a formation and charge the Death Eaters. The battle was long and tiring for them, the Death Eaters shot to kill and by the time they managed to reach the perimeter where Voldemort was standing with a couple of werewolf guards, only Harry, Daphne, Gabrielle and a couple of other Aurors were left. Voldemort duelled Harry while the other two Aurors duelled the Werewolves._

 _The trolls and the giants came charging into the area after levelling the_ _maison_ _. The girls tried to stop the giants and the trolls. They were however unable to do much damage to them thanks to their magic resistant skin. Harry saw this and used all of his power to throw Voldemort away._

 _"_ _Lets go" He shouted to the others. All of them nodded and the other two Aurors with a little help from Harry managed to easily subdue the werewolves. They ran to the edge of the boundary._

 _"_ _HARRY, LOOK OUT" Gabrielle shout out, Harry turned around to see a purple curse coming towards him from Voldemort. Daphne pushed Harry out of the way and took the curse meant for him._

 _"_ _Give him hell… for... me. She said before coughing out blood and collapsing onto the ground, she smiled at him before her eyes glazed. Yellow puss began leaking from her eyes, nose and other orifices."_

 _"_ _NOOOOOO" Harry shouted rushing towards her but he was cut off by the two Aurors. "Go now Mr. Potter, you are the only hope left for the wizarding world." With that one of them stunned him._

 _When Harry awoke he found himself lying on one of the beds with Gabrielle sitting on a chair next to him. That was the second time Harry had felt as if he had lost everything."_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Harry shook his head to clear away the painful memories. It would not do to get distracted now, he had work to do. With that he drank the last of his tea and resumed reading the newspapers.

Nothing much of interest happened until September 21st. In the Quibbler of September 21st, on the first page written in bold letters was the headline

 **Severus Snape attacks and Kills Peter Pettigrew.**

Curious Harry decides to read further.

 _This Monday, Severus Snape, an alleged Death Eater was seen by countless witnesses casting the Avada Kedavra on Peter Pettigrew, a member of the vigilante group known as the Order of the Phoenix and having close ties to several of the most promising young Aurors like Potter and Black._

 _Potter and Black who were with the diseased at the time of assault, wasted no time in trying to apprehend Snape, and within a matter of minutes both of them managed to subdue Severus and capture him._

 _According to information revealed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Dark Mark was found on Severus arm, confirming the suspicion of many about his loyalties. The Quibbler can only theorize on his motives, but it looks like Snape was trying to take revenge on the capture and subsequent torture of his fellow Death Eater Avery Sr. by the Aurors._

 _Sources within the Ministry have confirmed that Severus Snape has not said anything in his defence, nor has he revealed the reason for this bold and suicidal attempt. The Editor can only presume that there were several Wrackspurts messing with his head."_

Harry stopped reading after the mention of Wrackspurts.

'What the hell is up with this guy. Can't he write anything without a mention of Wrackspurts, Crumple horned somethings or Nargles.' Harry thought to himself.

He then browsed through several of the other newspapers looking for more information about the attack and regarding Severus Snape's motives. Finally, after browsing through many of the newspapers he gave up and decided to ask Xenophilius directly. The man was the Editor of a daily, he would know the details.

Harry got up from his seat and went out of his room in search of Xenophilius. He found him sitting in his study writing something. Harry knocked on the door thrice. Xenophilius looked up from his work and seeing Harry he smiled.

"Harry, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to Severus Snape?"

"Ah, sad story that one. No one really knows why he did it to this day. He refused to even speak up during his trial and was sentenced to Azkaban for life. The only guess we can make is Severus was taking revenge for his fellow Death Eater, who was captured and tortured a couple of weeks before. James and Sirius had captured Avery Sr. and were responsible for interrogating him. Now if I'm not mistaken Severus is confined to one of the deepest levels of Azkaban. No doubt at the request of James and Sirius. Poor guys, they were hit the hardest by the murder. It happened right in front of them and they could do nothing to stop it. That's all anyone really knows about the story and unless Severus trusted any of the Death Eaters with his motives, I do not think anyone really knows why he did it."

Harry thought about Xenophilius words for some time. Over the years he had spent alone fighting Voldemort after Daphne's death had given him a great respect towards his former Potions Master. He truly respected the man for managing to keep his cool and continue to work for the bastard who had taken Lily away from him. He also respected Snape for his desire to bring the Dark Lord down, and his contribution up until his death. Even as he was dying he tried to give them a way to defeat the Dark Lord.

Over the years Snape had become something of a role model for Harry, as Harry found himself in the same position Snape had been in as long as he knew him. With everything and everyone he loved taken away from him by Lord Voldemort. Thus Harry felt that if there was anyone who could relate to Severus, it would be him.

He thought that Severus would not kill Pettigrew without a just reason, unless the Severus of this world is different from the Snape he had grown to respect. He decided to think of the mystery of Severus and Pettigrew later.

Harry's eyes widened in realization and he mentally cursed himself for not realizing the role of Pettigrew in the death of his parents and a possible reason as to why Snape had killed him.

'Perhaps that is why they are alive in this world, but then how did she become the Girl-Who-Lived.' He thought to himself.

"Could you tell me how did Voldemort die? I read it somewhere that he was killed by the Girl-Who-Lived." He asked Xenophilius.

Xenophilius smiled at Harry "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are a Ravenclaw, with your curiosity. To answer your question, that is another fact we are not very sure of. On the Christmas Eve of 1981, when the Potters left Godric's Hollow to visit James' parents Fleamont and Euphemia in the Potter Manor. James and Lily left young Jasmine with her grandparents to finish their Christmas shopping the Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. James and Lily already being in the vicinity alerted the Aurors and the other members of the Order of Phoenix and began to battle the Death Eaters. Once the Auror force arrived, the Death Eaters began to flee. However, many were captured in this raid. Many of the Aurors thought this was a very large victory for them, as they had never routed so many Death Eaters while suffering minimal casualties.

What they didn't realize, however, was that, this was just a distraction. While the Death Eaters were attacking Diagon Alley, Voldemort made his way to Potter Manor. He managed to overpower the Wards and enter it. When James and Lily returned to their house, they found their parents dead and young Jasmine had received a scar. There was also no sign of any attacker though one of the walls were appeared to be blasted outwards. Dumbledore, after several complicated rituals and spells managed to find out that Jasmine had somehow managed to bounce a killing curse back to Voldemort, effectively killing him. However, there are some who do not believe that Voldemort is truly dead, and many fear to speak his name even today."

Harry was no longer surprised at the parallels between this world and his own. He, however, let out a dry laugh, thinking that irrespective of the world two Potters had died to save one child, who was then branded with the title of Boy/Girl-Who-Lived.

"Thank you Xenophilius for your time. Sorry for interrupting your work." Harry said while getting up.

"No problem Harry, I was just writing a letter to one of my associates. There is a rumour that an age old tradition will be revived again this year in Hogwarts this year."

Harry knew he was talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but kept a surprised look on his face as he asked "What tradition?"

"Oh, I can't reveal it right now, but you will soon know about it. That reminds me, have you applied for admission to any schools. Usually most schools just accept young witches and Wizards at the age of 11. It is very rare to see someone join a school midway."

Harry mentally cursed himself for forgetting about applying for admission for this year. He had thought to simply enter the school when the new term started. It looked like he still had a lot to learn if he wanted to act like a Slytherin. With a good day to Xenophilius he walked back to his room thinking about how to get admission into Hogwarts this year, as most of the events revolved around Hogwarts. He opened the door of his room and went to the desk without noticing Luna, who was sitting on his bed

Luna seeing his thoughtful expression asked him "What are you thinking about Harry Slytherin?"

Harry jumped from his seat, wand in hand and turned around to see Luna rising from his bed.

"Gosh Luna, please don't scare me like that again. I nearly hexed you."

"You were looking as if there were several Wrackspurts flying in your head."

Harry grimaced at that thought, He really did not need another reminder of Wrackspurts, Nargles or any other creature after spending nearly the entire day browsing through newspapers that dealt more with mythical creatures than actual news. Luna laughed at his expression.

"Just kidding, now what were you thinking about when you entered?"

After a couple of moments Harry replied "I was thinking about how to apply for admission into Hogwarts. The school term is just a week away and I would be applying for the fourth year. I don't think that Dumbledore would give me an admission easily without going through all the legal processes and procedures, especially once he comes to know of my surname. And I'm not the most popular person with the Ministry right now as they would be on the lookout for any unfamiliar individuals after the display I did at the Quidditch World Cup. The other schools are out for the same reason and the fact that most of the action occurs at Hogwarts."

"oh, you don't need to worry about that Harry Slytherin." Luna said

"What do you mean?" He asked confusedly.'

"Hogwarts is a school which select its students with the help of magic. The Headmaster nor the teachers are responsible for sending out the letters, the school itself was designed in such a way as to select the students from all over the world using Magic. The founders did not want any person who could use magic to be unable to reach his or her full potential because of a lack of training. Thus Magic does the task of sending a letter to all the eleven years old all over the world, who have not ben employed anywhere else. The only condition to become enrolled in Hogwarts is that the Sorting Hat should sort you into one of the four houses. Once you are sorted, you are automatically given the right to study there. And with your heritage I don't think that you would be denied sorting, I think we both also have a pretty good idea into which house you'll be sorted into."

"How did you come to know this Luna, I doubt even your father knew of this, as he asked me to send an admission letter to a school."

"This is mentioned in Hogwarts a History; I don't think many people read that book. Most of it is trivial things about the Castle and Professor Binns rarely, if ever, teaches about Hogwarts. He usually deals with the Goblin Wars."

Harry chuckled on hearing about the ghost professor and how most of the students either slept in his class or simply bunked it.

"Thank you very much, Luna. You have eased my worries. Now all I have to do is appear for the sorting?"

"Yes, though most people do not know it, the Sorting Hat is considered to be a part of the Staff responsible for granting admission to the students of Hogwarts."

"Thanks a lot Luna"

"Its my pleasure, we should probably head down for dinner now, before father decides to tease us again. Luna said as she went out of the door, leaving a slightly blushing Harry behind. After composing himself he too left after her for dinner.

Dinner was a quite affair, without any teasing done by Xenophilius to which Harry was very thankful. In his previous life he had never seen Luna as anything but a little sister, but now after Xenophilius' teasing, he noticed that Luna was quite pretty in her own way. But he still felt it was quite wrong to feel like that about her. Moreover, she was just 13 while he was mentally 27, more than twice her age. As he lay down on the bed thinking about what he had learnt, he decided that he had one more mystery to solve before heading back to Hogwarts. The Mystery of Severus Snape's actions.

* * *

Harry spent the next few days reading the rest of the newspapers and getting the gist of what happened in this world. The only major thing of note in this world was that Lily Potter was now the Potion Mistress at Hogwarts. He honestly did not know how he felt about that. On one hand he felt elated that he would get to spend some time with his mother at Hogwarts, on the other hand he realized that this was not his mother and to her he would be just another student. Perhaps she would view him slightly worse than the other students as he would not only be entering the school in an unnatural manner, but he also would be most probably sorted into Slytherin House. He did not know how he would feel being under a suspicious gaze from all those whom he had loved and respected in his former life.

Now on August 30th with only two days left for the school term, Harry sat on his bed bored out of his mind. He had finished reading the newspapers up until the latest edition and now had nothing to do except exhaust himself by using several draining spells.

As he lay on the bed, he remembered about Severus Snape again and decided to break into Azkaban to find some answers. He really wanted to know the reason behind his Potion Master's actions. He felt that he understood the man the best as he had suffered the same loss Snape had gone through, and he also knew how it felt to be led throughout his entire life without being told the entire truth.

* * *

That night Harry snuck outside the Manor and came to the clearing where he had first found himself in, all those days ago. He tried focusing his magic into his core with an image of a phoenix in his mind. Slowly but surely he could feel the magic building inside his core and then as if a dam had broken he found himself engulfed in flames, this time they were white in colour. When Harry regained his bearings he noticed that he was shorter than before. Hesitatingly he peered into the lake to check if he had managed to transform into one of his Animagus forms.

A snowy white bird peered back at him from the lake. He had done it. He let out a loud trill of amusement as he laughed to himself. Sobering himself he looked once more around the clearing before erupting in flames.

This time the journey was noticeably much more comfortable, when he could see his surroundings again he found himself at the shore of Azkaban. He transformed back into a human and cast the disillusionment charm on himself. He then made his way into the prison. At the gates of the prison he found several Aurors guarding the doors of the prison. Smiling to himself at the thought of the workout he would get, he cast a glamour on himself and removed the disillusionment charm blasting three stunners nearly simultaneously. Three of the Aurors fell before they even felt anything, two more were silenced with another wave of stunners. Now only one Auror was left duelling Harry.

The Auror cast Jelly-Legs Jinxes, Stunners, Body bind curses nearly every other second trying to keep the mysterious invader on his toes. Harry for his part was seriously disappointed. After fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters for nearly a decade, fighting a single Auror who was nowhere near Voldemort's skill was a real disappointment to him.

'No wonder Voldemort managed to spread fear among the wizards if this is the level of power the Aurors posses. With a silent banishing charm, he blocked the Aurors spells and sent two stunners at the Auror one after the other. The Auror managed to block one of the spells but was hit by the other knocking him unconscious.

'Well that was boring.' Harry thought to himself.

With a sigh he entered the prison, not noticing his glamour fade when he entered Azkaban. He made his way into the guard house of the prison. With a single _Bombarda_ he blasted the door into dust and using the cover of the dust sent several Stunners into the guard room.

When the dust cleared several Aurors were revealed unconscious on the floor.

 _Homenum Revelio_

Harry cast with his wand, the spell didn't reveal anyone other than the people who were stunned, so he looked over the prisoners list searching for Severus Snape. After searching for sometime he found Severus Snape in BL-712. He went outside the guard room, as he made his way lower into the prison he felt the air suddenly chill and a feeling of despair creep over him.

 _Expecto Patronum_

To his surprise, rather than the stag which usually came out, something which vaguely resembled a snake came out and immediately the feeling of despair went away. With the Patronus also serving as a source of light, he made his way into the Lowest level of the prison and finally stood in front of Snape. A pang of pain flared in his chest as he remembered the death of his potion master.

Snape looked very haggard now, though his hair was still as greasy as ever. Harry felt truly sorry for the man who had given his everything to bring down the Dark Lord in his world.

With a wave of his wand Harry dismissed his Patronus and opened the door of Snape's cell. Snape looked up on hearing the door open. Seeing Harry, his eyes widened.

"So Potter, have you come to kill me finally and avenge the death of your friend?" He asked

Harry was taken aback by his words before he realized that he thought that Harry was his father James.

"I'm not Potter, Snape. I'm also not here to kill you. I want to know why you killed Pettigrew. I want to know the reason behind killing him in broad daylight."

Snape sneered at Harry, it seemed that even Azkaban could not get rid of that sneer. Harry nearly smiled in fondness of seeing a little of the Snape he knew back.

"I have nothing to say about it." Snape said "Now stop disturbing me and leave."

"Snape, I know that you are not bad, Pettigrew was a traitor and was going to betray the Potters" Snape's eyes widened on hearing this "But unless you tell me ex- "

"Drop your wand and turn around slowly, you are under arrest for breaking into Azkaban."

Harry spun around absently deflecting the spell aimed at him, but when he looked at his attacker he paused in surprise. That moment of hesitation was enough as his wand was blasted out of his hands.

Harry found himself wandless, against an Auror, in a prison, breaking into a high security cell.

He felt that as the Muggles liked to say Shit was about to hit the fan.

 **Author's Notes**

 **How was the chapter? Good, Bad or terrible. I apologize if the Chapter seems to be a bit rushed, my end semester exams are coming near and I'm not able to spend as much time as I would like writing. I'm also looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested please PM me.**

 **Please don't forget to choose the girls you would like to see with Harry either though the polls or through reviews. Only five more chapters until the Harem is finalized.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**

 **See ya :)**


	5. Prison Break

**Author's Note**

First and foremost let me apologize for this long delay (slightly more than two months.) The reason...

I was reading the fanfictions belonging to Ladies of Potter community.

I thank all the people who have been with me since the beginning of this story till now and I hope that I do not disappoint you in future.

Now its time for replies to reviews

To **InfinityMask**

This is an Overpowered fic. That is in this fic Harry is an OP character. In a fair fight no one would be able to best him one on one. He, however, comes from a world where all of his friends and family are dead into a world where they are alive. Seeing them again would cause a momentary shock or surprise to him as he is not yet accustomed to the world. Thank you for mentioning the typo.

To **PaC**

Thank you for spending your time writing up such a detailed review. But as the Harem is based on the polls, the storyline depends to a lesser extent on the girls who are going to be in the harem. Thus I can neither comment on the character of the girls nor on their relationships. It all depends on the polls.

As to the mixing of religion part, it was a slight on my behalf. I cannot remove it however, as mythology plays a minor role in this story. Thank you for your input though. I'll keep it in mind for future stories. It can also be explained on the Lovegoods eccentricities, though in reality it was my fault.

Once again thank you.

To **Stop Plagarising**

After reading your review I read I'm Still Here, by Kathryn518. It is truly a marvelous story and I can see the similarities between the two stories. Ignoring the fact that this story has slight elements of mythology inside of it and the fact that her story is much better grammar and diction, I'm Still Here has multiple characters dimension jumping, while here only Harry jumps. Another difference is that I'm Still here is not an overpowered fanfiction. Harry is just strong in it, perhaps slightly above or below Dumbledore in terms of power. This fic on the other hand is an overpowered fiction, where Harry could go toe to toe with both Dumbles and Voldy at the same time. Thus there is a major difference in our approach. This has a slight more elements of parody in it.

To **JM**

As I said before Harry is overpowered in this fic. Other than that, him being heirs or Lord of houses is not going to change much in this story. At least for the first couple of arcs. After that...who knows.

By Harem I mean... that's a secret. However, I'll try to keep the relationships as realistic as possible. After all there would be at least 4 more introductory chapters before the story actually begins to start. Then there is four years left for character development. It is a loooooooooooooooooooot of time.

Thanks for your concern.

To **PinaySmith**

I'll just say that mentally he may be 27, but his body has the desires of a 14 year old.

To **6258489**

You've got the character of Harry that I was trying to portray. Harry is not completely sane. How sane would you be if you had to fight a person for more than a decade while most of the people you know are dead or die after sometime, until you are all alone.

And is an OP character, not Godlike just OP.

To **Xivitai and Azimm**

Why would Harry in canon name his son Ablus _Severus_. This story follows canon exactly till the chapter King Cross. Thus my reasoning should be clear.

To **KnowPein**

Thank you for notifying me about the typo.

To **Hornet07**

Harry is a veteran fighter, he however, never learnt to deal with ambushes. He usually was the person who ambushed Voldemort and the few times he was ambushed he lost something dear to him. In the previous chapter I had highlighted it by showing Daphne's demise. Thus though Harry is a seasoned fighter and is probably able to take on anyone one on one, there are still instances where he could be surprised.

That's all Folks!

Now for the Harem Votes as per review 162 are as follows

 **Daphne Greengrass 143+52(1)**

 **Fleur Delacour 141+47(1)**

 **Jasmine Potter 129+49(6)**

Susan Bones 107+39(2)

Nymphadora Tonks 89+30(3)

Tracey Davis 72+24(2)

Luna Lovegood 70+26(11)

Gabrielle Delacour 59+29(4)

Hermione Granger 54+8(19)

Astoria Greengrass 38+6

Sue Li 37+23(2)

Lavender Brown 22+2(2)

Hannah Abbot 21+15(3)

Pansy Parkinson 19+1(1)

Penelope Clearwater 17+7(1)

Padma Patil 15 + 2

Beauxbaton OC 11+1

Ginny Weasley 10+0(16)

Drumstrang OC 8+3

Four more chapters until the Harem is finalized. Please Poll to express your opinion. Though the Harem has begun to get a basic shape and we could predict some members of it from the polls as it stands now.

Please read and review. I'm also looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested please PM me.

 **Prison Break**

Auror Nymphadora Tonks was one of the newest additions in the Auror corps. Though she may not have scored as high as Kingsley Shacklebolt or Mad-Eye Moody in the Auror Entrance Examination. However, she was not one to be underestimated. The only reason for her low score, was her clumsiness, which prevented her from performing to her best level in both the obstacle course as well as the simulated battle scenario. In other aspects, she was top notch, and in disguise, infiltration and camouflage she has set the all-time high scores in the Academy.

As a junior Auror, fresh out of the academy, she was sent to prison duty. Where, about ten to fifteen junior Aurors, along with a couple of the Aurors guard the prisoners. Prison duty was considered to be one of the least risky duties for the Aurors and served to give them valuable experience. The prisoners were already weakened by the Dementors and in case anything ever went wrong there were a couple of senior Aurors on duty.

Now on this fateful day we find Nymphadora Tonks patrolling the upper levels of Azkaban.

"Damn, this gets boring, we never find any action in here." Her partner Junior Auror Ozpin said.

At that moment Murphy's Law decided to rear its head as a crashing sound was heard from the guard room.

Nymphadora glared at her friend who mumbled a silent oops. Before both of them ran towards the guard room.

Now Nymphadora was much smarter than people generally gave her credit for. While her partner charged straight into the fray, she used her Metamorphic abilities to camouflage herself from the intruder and hid in one of the crannies.

After a couple of seconds, she saw the intruder step out of the guard room and head inside Azkaban. She waited for a couple of minutes before rushing into the room. She saw all the Aurors were sprawled all about the room. After checking whether all the Aurors were alright she grabbed some Floo powder from the container.

 _Incendio_

Flames burst into life in the fireplace. With a quick call to the Auror office, she bent into the emerald flames.

"Prison Break in Azkaban, I repeat Prison Break in Azkaban." She shouted gaining every Aurors attention.

Rufus Scrimgeour immediately took control of the situation.

"Every Auror who is available immediately head into Azkaban, formation Four-Point. I shall issue a retrieval for all Aurors who are not on an assignment to back you up. Now, move."

All the Aurors headed into one of the four fireplaces floo-ing into Azkaban.

Nymphadora withdrew from the fireplace and waited for her squad to emerge. Four-Point was a standard Auror division formation, in which the Aurors surrounded the target from four different zones and gradually approached the target from all four directions. Usually used for retrieving rogue wizards, called snitches in this case, where the Aurors possessed territory advantage.

In a couple of minutes Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Captains Frank and Alice Longbottom Floo-ed into the room.

"Pretty strong squad here" Nymphadora commented seeing four of the best Aurors in a single squadron.

"Since you reported the break-in, it stands to reason that the intruder has also chosen this path, thus we would probably meet up with the intruder first. Now let's move, we have got a snitch to catch." Rufus said in a no nonsense tone before heading out of the room.

"Which way, did the snitch take?" He asked Tonks.

Tonks pointed towards the right and Rufus led the way the others following him.

"Rufus, do you think this break-in is related to the events of the World Cup?" Alice asked him.

"I don't know Alice, but I do not think so. If the snitch was related to the Dark Lord, he would have headed straight, to the ML wing. That's where all of the convicted Death Eaters are. Rotting with the most Dementors."

"Not all," Shacklebolt said softly with a stunned look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Scrimgeour asked him.

"Severus Snape, the man who killed Auror Peter Pettigrew was not put in the ML wing, because he did not struggle against his capture and gave up the names of the Dark Lord's Inner and Outer circle members, along with several plans of the Dark Lord, including his plans to attack you Frank and Alice. Because of his wilful aid in the capture of several Death Eaters and revealing the plans of the Dark Lord, the then judge Barty Crouch sentenced him to the BL wings."

"But he's a Death Eater, one who killed our comrade Peter. If anything he should be rotting with the Lestranges." Frank said hotly.

"He's the reason you and Alice, is alive right now. If not for him, the Aurors would not have been able to reach your house in time to apprehend the Death Eaters. Now let's hurry, there is a good chance that the snitch is after him. Shacklebolt, do you know the way to the prisoner."

Shacklebolt nodded and jogged ahead with the others following. After a minute of jogging they felt the permanent coldness that seeped into the walls reduce greatly. The five of them slowed into a walk, bringing their wands into a guarded position.

"Call the others, we have found our snitch." Scrimgeour said, seeing a Patronus disappear into wisps outside a cell.

They crept towards the cell. They saw a man talking to the prisoner. Rufus gave a short nod to the others before placing his wand behind the man's back. The others spread across behind him all training their wands on the intruder.

"Drop your wand and turn around slowly, you are under arrest for breaking into Azkaban."

Harry spun around, Frank sent a stunner at the man he flicked his wrist and deflected the stunner while turning around.

A shocked expression appeared on his face, Scrimgeour quickly disarmed him, catching his wand as it fell.

"Now you can come with us quietly or you can struggle. You are accused of breaking into Azkaban, collaborating with a known Death Eater and assault of several Aurors. Now slowly move out of the cell. Any sudden moves and we shall put you down, forcibly." Rufus said, stepping slightly back so that he could keep both Harry and Snape in his field of vision.

Harry slowly raised his hands into the air.

"Okay… I'll... fight" he said wandlessly casting two Protegos blocking the initial attack by the Aurors.

When the Aurors were shocked by the sudden shield. He attacked back with stunners and body-bind spells. The Aurors expertly blocked the spells. They, however, were slowly pushed back by the assault and had to back up outside the cell before they could retaliate. When Rufus tried to cast using both wands, Harry's wand backfired, causing him to be blasted backwards into the wall. The wand flew into Harry's waiting hands as the others were momentarily stunned by the backfire.

 _Stupefy_

Harry called out. Kingsley, recovering from the shock the fastest, cast a Protego to block the stunner.

What he didn't expect was for three red bolts to shoot out of the wand. His shield blocked the first two, but shattered on the third overpowered stunner and he fell down unconscious.

 _Stupefy_

 _Petrificus Totalus_

 _Bombarda Maxima_

 _Protego Maximus_

Harry's shield weathered the first two attack and flickered after blocking the Bombarda.

 _Petrificus Totalus_

Again three bolts shot out of his wand. All the three Aurors set up shields to block the spell.

 _Bombarda Maxima_

The three simultaneously shot Blasting curses caused the entire roof above the Aurors to collapse on them. Frank waved his hand and stopped the debris from burying them, but as he was clearing the debris he was taken down by a stunner.

Alice shot a Bombarda at Snape. Harry's eyes widened and he hastily set up a shield in front of Snape leaving himself open.

 _Petrificus Totalus_

The Body Bind Curse hit Harry, causing him to fall down. Tonks and Alice let out a sigh of relief, as the shield in front of Snape died down.

However, their relief was short lived as in a second Harry stunned Alice leaving Tonks as the only member of the squad in a fighting condition.

 _Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, reducto, Bombarda Maxima._

Tonks tried chaining several curses together, but all of them were expertly deflected by Harry.

"Impressive, you were the only one to hit me with a spell. You have got some talent." Harry said coldly, while he internally cringed as he had to attack one of his favourite people. He realized that though she looked like the Tonks who was like an aunt to him this was a completely different person. Deciding to finish it, he sent a stunner, followed by a blasting curse and a body bind.

Tonks blocked the stunner, but her shield was taken down by the blasting curse, leaving her open for the body bind. Tonks fell backwards onto the floor.

Harry turned to face Snape after making sure all of the Aurors were bound.

"Are you willing to come with me?" Harry asked Snape.

"No, not until you tell me who exactly you are." Snape replied snidely.

Harry sighed at Snape's stubbornness.

"Listen Snape, either you can come with me, or you can stay here. The Aurors will be coming here in a short while. I don't think that these are the only Aurors in the prison. If they find you here, you will be tried again and be placed with the Dementors. You may even get a Kiss, as they may take this situation as an escape attempt. Make your choice quickly."

Snape thought for a few moments and he could see the logic in Harry's words and knew the ministry was corrupt and the Auror Corps prejudiced against him.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He said. Harry smiled at him, before turning to the unconscious Aurors. With a wave of his hands, he bound the Aurors together and enervated them.

"Let us go this instant, you scum." Scrimgeour shouted as they tried to break the bonds placed upon them.

 _"_ _Obliviate"_

The five Aurors' eyes turned glassy as the events of the past twenty minutes were deleted from their minds.

"Let's go, before they become cognizant"

Harry grabbed Snape and disappeared in a flash of fire.

* * *

James was not pleased at all. He was having a dinner with all of his friends and close family before Jasmine and her friends went to school, when he and Sirius was called to assist in capturing a snitch in Azkaban.

Mentally cursing the idiot who thought to break into Azkaban of all places. He and Sirius transfigured their dress robes into their Auror robes and Floo-ed directly into Azkaban. They were one of the best Aurors in the Auror force and both had managed to become the youngest Auror Captains ever. The only reason why they didn't get a promotion was because they were consigned into a special-ops force of the Auror division. Under the direct command of Auror Alastor Moody, who for official purposes had retired, but secretly led the special ops force of the Aurors. They assembled in a watchtower of Azkaban. From there they made their way downstairs. Most of the High Security Prisoners were placed in this wing of the prison and they were slowly making their way downstairs, wands raised and ready to cast at a moment's notice.

As they made their way down one floor and had combed about half of the second floor their Auror badges vibrated. The Auror badges had an inbuilt compound spell, which was developed by Lily and Alice together. Each of the badges bonds with an Auror and only the bonded Auror could activate this spell. Once activated, the spell would send out a discrete alerting charm in a 10-mile radius. Any Auror within this distance would be notified by a vibration in their badges. Also a tracking charm would be released showing the position of the Auror who had activated the spell.

All the Aurors paused for a moment before running towards the location of the call. As James and the others neared the place they slowed down into a jog and as they turned around the corner they saw a man burst into flames and were blinded by the flash of fire, James set up a silent Protego an instant after Sirius had sent a blasting curse and a body bind curse.

When their eyes adjusted after the brief flash, they saw that the cell was empty and the Aurors were bound and lying together. The Aurors briskly approached their fallen comrades and freed them.

"What happened here?" Moody asked Scrimgeour.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remembered is that we were in the guard room and then this." Moody asked the same thing to the others who all replied in a similar manner.

"He escaped" James shouted out, startling the others.

"Who?" Moody asked.

"Severus Snape, that bastard who killed Pettigrew has escaped."

All the faces present became sombre.

"This is bad news indeed. Snape is one of the most cunning death Eaters I've ever seen. If this person indeed meant to free Snape, we can say that something big is going to happen. It would be better if we try to break the mind block on them, we may be able to identify the snitch." He said turning to the five Aurors who stood up slowly.

"He is the person from the World Cup. Both of them burst into flames before disappearing. It can't be a co-incidence" Sirius said.

"Perhaps, that does seem to be the most logical solution. And the events of the World Cup have shown us that something is up." Mad Eye paused for a couple of seconds before continuing "and I believe Ms. Potter is going to be in the middle of it very soon. With the Triwizard held at Hogwarts, this would be the opportune moment for a Death Eater to strike."

"Then we should ask Albus to increase security in the school." Sirius said, concerned about his goddaughter.

"I've already thought about that. I have accepted the post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year. I've also asked Albus to allow a small contingent of Aurors to be present throughout the year. Now, we must get you to St. Mungo's to reverse the effects of the memory Charm." He said turning to the others.

By now, the other two squads have also arrived and stood around the cell.

"Search the entire area for any other discrepancies." Mad eye said to them before turning around and leading the five to the guard room. From there, they Floo-ed to St Mungo's.

The five were quickly shown to a mind healer who worked with each of them. After a couple of hours an exhausted mind healer walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. The memory block has been protected by a key-phrase, and trying to break the block using brute force could cause severe mental harm to them. The only thing I've managed to uncover is that the person was a male."

"We knew that before." Mad Eye grumbled before walking in to talk with the five.

 **Severus Snape: Inner Circle Death Eater, Broken Out of Azkaban**

Was the heading on the first page of The Daily Prophet on the following day.

 **Author's Note**

 **How was it?**

 **Please read and review. Don't forget to poll in your results. Only four more chapters until the harem is finalized.**

 **See ya next time :)**


End file.
